


7th Heaven

by tyrannosaurus_rose



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrannosaurus_rose/pseuds/tyrannosaurus_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie's found a new recruit for AVALANCHE, but Barret's not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7th Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flecksofpoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/gifts).



“Glad you could make it,” Barret grinned, welcoming his team as they joined him.

Wedge smiled broadly back, shoving himself into a corner. Biggs just nodded, looking around curiously.

“It’s not much,” Barret added quickly, “but at least it’s private.” ‘Not much’ was little more than a view pieces of plywood leaned haphazardly against a wall, a corrugated tin roof offering the structural support that kept the boards from toppling in on them. Biggs and Wedge had been forced to crawl in through a gap between the boards; Wedge had nearly pulled the whole thing down around them. Neither was sure how Barret had managed to enter.

“It’s ours?” Biggs confirmed, looking back to Barret.

“As long as whoever’s on th’ other side of this wall don’t kick us out.”

Wedge shifted nervously. “You don’t know them?” When you were trying to host clandestine meetings for your antiestablishment eco terrorist operation, it seemed important to know your neighbors. Word traveled quickly in the slums, after all.

Barret just shrugged, a massive movement that made Wedge flinch back reflexively. “An old couple,” he said, “they ain’t gonna give us much trouble.”

Biggs frowned. Nearly everyone was likely to give them trouble.

“Anyway,” Barret went on, “where’s Jessie?” He looked around, as though the petite girl might suddenly materialize in front of him.

Wedge cast a startled look at Biggs and suddenly became very interested in his shoes. Biggs’ frown deepened to a scowl, an due offered a militant shrug. “SHe couldn’t make it today,” he said.

“What the hell happened?” Barret demanded loudly, swinging his gun arm around and narrowly missing Wedge’s nose in the confined space. Wedge flinched back and tried to make himself as small as possible, a rather comical effort given his size.

“She’s busy and it’s none of our business,” Biggs sounded angry.

“It’s dangerous!” Wedge burst out.

“WHAT’s dangerous?” Barret barked.

“Jessie is an adult,” Biggs told Wedge sternly. “She can make her own decisions.”

“SHIT! Where the hell is she?!” Barret shouted, waving his gun arm even more agitatedly and causing the structure to creak ominously. “C’mon. Biggs?” Biggs scowled again, then looked away. “Wedge?”

Wedge offered Biggs a desperate look, but his partner refused to meet his eyes. After a moment, Wedge said quite miserably, “She met someone, and now she doesn’t have time for AVALANCHE anymore.”

Barret sat back in shock. “She’s leavin’ AVALANCHE?”

Biggs scoffed. “We don’t know that,” he said to Wedge. Turning back to Barret, he added, “We _don’t_. Give her a week, I’m sure she’ll be back. Just you wait.”

As it happened, at that very moment leaving AVALANCHE was about the farthest thing from Jessie’s mind. “They’re great guys really, Tifa,” she said, for what felt like the thousandth time. “And it’s a good cause. I thought you told me before you didn’t like the ShinRa.”

“I hate them,” Tifa agreed, continuing to wipe wet spots off of clean cups and arrange them neatly behind the bar.

“So why not join us? You’re so strong, Tifa — a girl like you could really make a difference!”

Tifa snorted. “Says the engineer to the barmaid.”

Jessie blushed. “I’m not an engineer,” she protested. “I just like computers, is all.”

“Besides, what would I even be joining,” Tifa went on as though she hadn’t heard. “It sounds like you want me to put my life on the line so that a couple of idiots can live out their delusions of grandeur. I’m new to this city — I only just got back on my feet, got a job, a roof over my head, food to eat. I don’t have anywhere else to go, you know! You’re asking me to give up all that to join a secret cause run by a guy who, from what you’ve told me, couldn’t keep a secret if his life depended on it!

“And what could I even offer you? You said before I was strong.” Tifa laughed, a little bitterly. “The next time you need someone to open a jar for you, give me a call. Until then, I think I’ll stick to my bar. ‘A little piece of Heaven in Sector 7.’ I have to go grab something from the back, hang on.”

Jessie sighed as her new friend disappeared behind a discreet door. She knew she was coming on a little strong, and she didn’t want to spook the girl. But Tifa was interested in AVALANCHE, Jessie could tell. She just had to figure out how to turn that interest into commitment. It was time to call Barret.

He picked up immediately. “Jessie, where are you? You ok?”

Uh oh. Jessie should’ve known Barret would be mad she missed the meeting. But — was she ok? Was he worried? “I’m fine? I told Biggs and Wedge to let you know I wouldn’t be there today. Sorry I couldn’t make it.”

“They tol’ me you met somebody!” he shouted, loudly enough that Jessie held the PHS away from her ear for a moment until he was finished. What the heck was he so mad about?

“Uh, yeah? You’re the one who told us to be on the lookout for new recruits. I found somebody really good, but I don’t think I’ll be able to convince her on my own. Can you —”

“Wait. It’s a girl?”

“…um. Yes? Is that a problem?” Jessie knew she had a tendency to screw things up, but she was sure Barret hadn’t specified male-only recruits. Tifa was tough and had a good heart. She could pull her own weight and Jessie was sure she’d fit in with their group. “Hello? Barret? Is there a problem?”

“No! Nope, not at all… wait, what’re you callin’ about?”

Jessie’s brows knit in consternation. Sometimes she wondered if Barret had suffered a head injury that made him crazy, and just never mentioned it.

“I was wondering if you could come over here and help me convince Tifa to join. I think she might take it better coming from you. But don’t bring Biggs and Wedge — I don’t want to overwhelm her.” Also Jessie was currently mad at them. She was fairly certain that some how they had made sure her message to Barret got lost in translation.

“Why? I mean — why me?”

“Well… Tifa’s really strong, and you’re really strong. She’ll identify with that. And…” Jessie trailed off, looking at the door Tifa had disappeared through. She could be back at any moment.

“And?” Barret prompted.

“I think the ShinRa did something to her. I know she dislikes them, but she never talks about it really. But she’s not from Midgar. I just thought, maybe if you told her about Corel… maybe she’d know there’s somewhere she belongs.”

Barret was quiet for a moment. “Alrigh’,” he said finally, “I’ll head over. Where are you?”

“The new bar that old carpenter is building. 7th Heaven.”

Barret grunted his consent and hung up. Scowling, he leveled a glare at Biggs. “Did you haveta make it sound like she was eloping?” he growled.

Biggs grinned. “It’s more fun when everybody’s all riled up.”

“An’ you?” Barret asked, turning on Wedge. “You were in on it too?”

Wedge smiled cheerfully. “You’ll like Tifa, Barret. She’s a good cook.”

Barret snorted. “Great, jus’ what this rebellion needs. A cook. Well, I’m heading over there — not much we can do here without Jessie anyway.”

“Can I come?” Wedge asked hopefully. “I’m kind of hungry.”

“Let’s all go!” Biggs agreed.

“Absolutely not!” Barred shouted, waving his gun arm around for emphasis. “Jessie said jus’ me. If we all go, this Tifa’ll feel like she’s being ganged up on an’ forced to join.”

“She won’t feel ganged up on!” Biggs protested. “She knows us!”

“Maybe we should stay behind, Biggs,” Wedge said. Then, mumbling, he added, “I don’t want her to get mad at us.”

“Mad? You just don’t want her to stop feeding you!” Biggs laughed.

“And I’m not ashamed of it!” Wedge agreed passionately. “C’mon, Biggs — let’s find something else to do.”

They pushed each other out of the odd lean-to, Barret following clumsily. With a final shudder and series of loud clangs, the shanty collapsed behind him.

“Maybe once Tifa joins she’ll let us meet in her bar,” Biggs commented drily.

When Barret finally saw the interior of 7th Heaven ten minutes later, he couldn’t help but agree with Biggs. The old carpenter had done a great job with the place: nearly complete, it had an intimate, friendly, small-town atmosphere, while still being large enough for sneaky types to meet quietly. Not that Barret was sneaky — but when you were leading an anti-ShinRa movement in the heart of Midgar, you had to be wary of patrols.

“… you opening?” Jessie was saying to a leggy brunette behind the counter.

“Just a couple days, should be,” the girl answered. “The carpenter says he’s almost done.”

“It looks done already!” Jessie exclaimed. “You’re so lucky to have found a hie place to work like this.”

“Lucky that I’m that old man’s type, you mean,” Tifal laughed. “But I take what I can get. Excuse me, sir,” she smiled disarmingly at Barret, who was taking a seat next to Jessie at the bar, “I appreciate your enthusiasm, but this establishment isn’t yet open for business.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Barret said easily, looking around without moving to rise. “Nice place ya got here.”

Tifa’s smile didn’t falter. “Sir, I’ve asked you to leave,” she said pleasantly. “If you make me tell you, I can guarantee you won’t enjoy it.”

“Oh, Tifa,” Jessie jumped in, “This is my friend Barret. I told you I asked him to stop by!”

“I won’t like it, huh?” Barret said musingly. Then, without changing his expression, he leaned over and put his good elbow on the bar, hand up in the air invitingly. “Left hand ok?” He waved the gun arm, shrugging. “My right ain’t so good for this kinda thing. Squats are more common down here, but a bar ain’t no place for that.”

Tifa’s grin was almost feral. “Jessie, be our ref,” she commanded, leaning over to grasp hands with Barret, her elbow also firmly on the table. The position offered an amazing view of her cleavage, but Barret didn’t even glance at it.

“Jessie, tell us when to start,” Barret said.

“I didn’t invite you here for arm wrestling!” Jessie wailed. “Why can’t you just talk like civilized people?!”

“Be a good sport,” Tifa admonished. “This is civilized. I could’ve just thrown him out. We’re just being friendly… maybe.”

Barret grinned at the barmaid. He liked her already. “C’mon, Jessie.”

“Fine!” Jessie cried. “Begin, or whatever!”

Muscles flexed. Jessie watched Barret’s enormous bicep bulge, but Tifa’s smaller arm didn’t budge.

For a long moment, no one seemed to be moving. Then, almost imperceptibly, the back of Barret’s hand began to inch toward the countertop.

Jessie glanced frantically back and forth between her friends. Barret was scowling, but Tifa didn’t look much better. Sweat was beginning to bead on her brow, and although she was clearly winning she didn’t look at all triumphant.

“Tifa…” Jessie whispered.

Barret grunted, and his exposed chest and abs seemed to ripple as he surged forward to slam the back of Tifa’s hand against the counter.

They let go of each other, and Barret sat back, panting. There was a new look of respect in his eyes.

Tifa massaged the back of her hand, looking rueful. “You played me,” she said, but didn’t sound angry.

“These ain’t just for show,” Barret said, flexing to display his physique. “You still gonna kick me out?”

Tifa offered a mock glare. “I suppose you think that since you peat me at some stupid contest, I’ll just have to tolerate you and your ragtag group of anarchists.”

“Nah,” Barret said amiably. “I think you’ll just have to join us.”

Tifa huffed. “Whatever. That old carpenter… he was planning to make the downstairs into a game room for the customers, but it would do better as a home base. You guys can meet there, if you want.”

“What the hell, Tifa!” Jessie burst out, even jumping off her stool for dramatic effect — not that it made her much taller.

Tifa looked at in confusion. “What? I thought this was what you wanted?”

“It is,” Jessie wailed. “I’ve been trying to convince you to join for _ever_! And as soon as Barret shows up that’s it, you’re in? You didn’t even — I thought you needed to know more about us!”

“I did,” she said, then smiled at Barret, who grinned back. “I needed to know I could get along with management. And speaking of management, Jessie tells me you leave your daughter unattended at some rundown playground all day long?” Tifa added, looking to Barret.

He looked uncomfortable. “I don’t want her gettin’ involved with AVALANCHE, is all. She’s too young.”

“She’s _too young_ to be left alone all day. What if she gets kidnapped? Bring her here, I can watch her while I work.”

“Wha’ makes you think I’ll trust ya wit’ my daughter?” Barred asked defensively. “A bar ain’t such a great place for a kid neither.”

“You’ve already trusted me with your secret terrorist organization,” Tifa pointed out. “This way, if anything happens to her you’ll have someone to hold accountable. From what I hear you basically live for revenge, isn’t that right?”

Barret grumbled to himself for a moment. “Jus’ what’s your problem wit’ the ShinRa, anyway?”

“What’s yours?”

Barret glared. “Those assholes destroyed my town an’ killed my best friend!”

Tifa shrugged. “Then we’re in the same boat. Everything I have is right here,” she gestured around them at the building itself, “because of that monster Sephiroth. I promise, I hate ShinRa as much as you.”

Barret considered her. “Fine. I’ll bring Marlene by,” he agreed at last. “But if she doesn’t like you, I won’t force her to stay.”

Tifa scoffed. “No problem. Everybody likes me. Now get the hell out — I told you, this place isn’t open yet.”

Barret rolled his eyes at her, but heaved himself off his stool and lumbered over to the door. “Just know that yer gonna hafta take orders from me one o’ these days.” Without waiting for her reply, he ducked through the door, closing it gently behind him.

Jessie sighed.

“What’s up?” Tifa asked her.

“Nothing, I just — I thought you two would like each other. I’m a little disappointed. But don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you’ve finally decided to join AVALANCHE!”

Tifa looked at Jessie curiously. “You think I’d have joined if I didn’t like him? I think we’ll get along fine.”

Jessie shrugged, looking away. “The way you talk about… whatever it is Sephiroth did to you. I just thought you were looking for… I dunno… more than friends, a new family, I guess?”

Tifa smiled gently. “Thanks to you, Jess, I think I’ve found one.”

**Author's Note:**

> FlecksofPoppy requested some Barret/Tifa backstory and I'm fairly certain I failed to deliver. Sorry! 
> 
> This month really got away from me, but I loved all of your prompts and will continue writing them.


End file.
